Oceania
* New Pacific Order (link) * Avalanche (link) * Regnum Invictorum (link) * TORN (link) |forumurl = http://www.edsmatrix.net/adude/phpBB3/index.php |ircchannel = #Oceania-Cn |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/Oceania-Cn |statsdate = 5/21/2012 |totalnations = 62 |totalstrength = 1,650,269 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 26,617 |totalnukes = 427 |aidslots = 211 / 326 |score = 6.95 }} Oceania, OCN, is a developing alliance established in July 2011 organized by seven individuals. It was declared to exist on September 1, 2011. Oceania has seen great progress since is foundation last year. Constitution The Constitution of Oceania establishes the alliance's system of government and serves as its basis of sovereignty. It organizes an autocratic authoritarian system, ruled by the Big Brother, whom no one knows. In the public view, members of the Inner Party populate the main functions of government in Oceania. The four ministries establish the foundation of the services that Big Brother allows the state to provide, under the guidance of the Party. Culture Culture in Oceania is controlled by the Big Brother and his delegates in the Inner Party. Facilitated primarily by the Ministry of Truth, culture takes its identity largely from the Agitation and Propaganda Bureau of Oceania and its coordination of Oceanic media. Military The Party's vanguard in the war against thought-crime is embodied in the Ministry of Peace, Big Brother's arbiters of Oceanic pride. The Ministry oversees the organization of Oceanic troops, and coordinates how it may best serve the interests of the Party. Its primary objectives are to further the word of the Big Brother and to protect the Proletarians. Foreign Affairs The Ministry of Love of Oceania is primarily responsible for connecting Oceania with the outside world, and to foster alliances with other organization for the benefit of the Party and the Proletarians. Big Brother charges the Minister of Love with the authority to delegate on behalf of himself and the Oceanic state. Active Treaties Tsunami Accords An Optional Defense and Aggression Pact signed with Avalanche became Oceania's first achievement in foreign affairs as it fostered its first major relationship outside of its protectorate. Invictran Ocean Accords An Optional Defense and Aggression Pact signed with Regnum Invictorum. The Fukushima Accords A non-chaining Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact signed with the New Pacific Order. [[The Dude Accords|The Dude Accords]] An Optional Defense and Aggression Pact signed with The Order of Righteous Nations. Home Box Office Accords An Optional Defense and Aggression Pact signed with House Baratheon Defunct Treaties The Pacific Ocean Accords This protectorate between the New Pacific Order and Oceania was established on September 1, 2011, helping to legitimize Oceania's foundation. The New Pacific Ocean Accords An Optional Defense and Aggression Pact signed with New Pacific Order, this was the second step in the Oceania - New Pacific Order relationship. Important events *September 1, 2011 Oceania declares it's existence *September 1, 2011 Oceania signs the Pacific Ocean Accords with the New Pacific Order. *January 10, 2012 Oceania signs the Tsunami Accords with Avalanche. *February 5, 2012 Oceania signs the The New Pacific Ocean Accords with the New Pacific Order. *April 28, 2012 Oceania signs the Invictran Ocean Accords with Regnum Invictorum. *June 28, 2012 Oceania on the Viridian Entente *July 11, 2012 Viridian Entente to the Lightbringers Coalition. *July 18, 2012 Oceania signs The Fukushima Accords with the New Pacific Order. *August 16, 2012 Oceania signs [[The Dude Accords|The Dude Accords]] with The Order of Righteous Nations. War history The Lightbringers Coalition was comprised of the New Pacific Order, the Independant Republic of Orange Nations, The Phoenix Federation, The Imperial Order and Oceania. See also Category:Oceania